Albus Severus and His First Year
by Firas
Summary: It is hard to believe Harry's youngest son is finally attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join Albus on his First Year and most thrilling adventure of his life with his two friends, Scorp and Rose.  Bad summary I know, Just read! Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1: Aboard the Hogwarts Express!

**_Authors Note:_**

**Havn't you always felt the need to write out exactly whats on your mind when it comes to fan fictions? That's exactly how I felt. I became so into the story I am writing at the moment, that my mind is just blasting with ideas as I type. The story is coming alot quite well as of right now. Ideas are just spilling out.**

** I have took place in your reviews and did as you asked, and fixed some major errors in this chapter. I realised I have made it look like it was James' first year, and the teachers as well as Hagrid know who James is, but not who Albus is. My mind is ready to flow with more chapters that will end Albus' seven years of school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thanks all, I hope you like it! Read and Review ! :)**

**P.S. My thanks go out to the following people for Reading and Reviewing, thanks alot guys, I loved reading them and I'll mention you in my chapters later on. I'm going to start adding my thanks' to people in the chapters I create that Review since they show their appreciation, I'll show mine gratefully. Here are the people I thank firstly: Sir Sean Connery, Hollystream, Sunshine72, thanks again guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fresh Beginning: Albus Severus Potter<strong>

Chapter 1: All aboard the Hogwarts Express

_Start of term, September 1__st__, 2007_

Albus Severus Potter managed to wave goodbye to his parents with a tint of sarcasm in his cheery face. He really didn't want to leave for a whole three months until the holidays; as it will be the longest he has left home for. But at the same time, Albus was had been excited for this day ever since he received his unexpected letter inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and providing information with appropriate supplies such as books, cauldrons, parchment and so on. On the other hand, his older brother, James Potter, felt the need not to say goodbye because he did the year before. Albus and James were hard to tell related. Albus was smart, quiet, and thoughtful. His hair was always tidy in the same way every day. He was always asking questions on what to do. He shared the same personality as his mother, Ginny Weasley. James was the outgoing, popular, and curious guy; just like his father. His hair was always untidy. It's as if he just came out of a heavy hurricane tide. Whenever there was a question on his mind, he was determined to get the answer; without a doubt.

Albus found it hard to find a compartment nearly empty, as the train piled with wizards and witches, toads and owls, cats and rats and many more species. Albus heard his name called out of a compartment behind him, where he met his brother who was, unsurprisingly the only one there.

'Albus, over here.' His brother shouted, 'It took a while but I managed'

'Brilliant.' Albus replied, and took a seat on the opposite seat across his brother.

'How cool is this?' James said enthusiastically.

'It's great, I guess.' Albus said, quietly.

'Oh, I get it, you miss mum already? I daresay it's only been fifteen minutes since we got on the train. Must be a record if you must'

James found it a little harsh to be nagging on his brother even though it is the longest he has been away from his parents too. He couldn't help but feel the least bit homesick but manages to relax himself by thinking of the wonderful castle waiting for their arrival.

'Look Albus, I know how you feel. It's the exact same feeling I had when I first waved goodbye. But unlike this situation, I was on my own and I was able to come through it. There's nothing to be nervous about, lots of people are feeling the same way you are. Besides, that's not even to worry, the only problem you should be affected by is what you're going to get from the trolley. Dad mentioned chocolate frogs but I think I'm going to go with the every –flavor beans. What do you reckon?'

Albus was too busy thinking of what would happen once they arrived at the castle to pay attention to any of the rubbish James was talking about. So he merely answered with a "yes", leaving his brother to turn his face towards the plump, friendly old witch pushing a dazzling trolley stacked with candy imported from Honeydukes.

'Albus, the trolley's here!' James declared, slightly raising his voice.

'James, mum didn't give me any money,' Albus said worriedly, 'what am I going to do?'

'Relax Al; mum gave me your money in case something happens. Here', handing Albus his stack of Galleons.

'Thanks James' Albus said while rummaging through his suitcase to find his money bag to store his wad of Galleons.

'Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley? Good day boys would you like anything from the trolley?' said the fragile woman, pausing for an answer.

'Can I get five chocolate frogs, two pumpkin pasties, and a stack of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.' James asked mostly declaring.

The old witch looked puzzled, and merely answered, 'I don't know, can you?'

'May I please?'

'Thank you, that's much better. Now there you are son. That will be seven sickles please. Thank you. May I get you anything, sir?'

Albus felt surprised at being called sir, and took a while to reply; when he did, 'Umm, yes please, may I please have a Cauldron Cake, please mam?'

'Of course you may dear. Would you like anything else, no cost needed, just for your being of manners. Go on, take whatever.

With that being said, Albus managed to point towards the Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and with the flick of a wand, Albus was holding his choosing.

'Have a marvelous day boys, especially you my dear' the old witch said, and continued pushing the trolley, 'anything from the trolley', as her voice faintly faded away.

'Please Albus, may I please try one of your blowing gum, please, did I mention please?' James laughed, sarcastically at his own brother.

'Oh come off it, I was only using my manners, something you don't have', Albus replied.

* * *

><p>It has been a long eight hours since they first arrived on the Hogwarts Express. Albus and James are stuffed with the amount of chocolate and candy they ate alongside their journey aboard. The two boys have each taken their spot and napped until their arrival. The cauldron cakes have an effect that apparently makes you tired – or it could be the fact you cleaned the old witch of her trolley. Anyway – Albus had a faint dream which involves his father worrying about him. He couldn't remember anything but it all resolved in him waking up with the feeling of not moving. He could feel the Hogwarts Express stop. He knew they had finally arrived.<p>

'James, wake up. James we arrived, James!' Albus finally yelled, waking his poor brother up, his hair untidy as ever.

'What Al?' James replied, eyes closed, still partly asleep.

'James there's nobody else on the train. I reckon they're already in the castle, I think we slept while everyone else left. James they missed us!'

At the last two words Albus shouted, James immediately woke up, straightening his back and taking his luggage out. Albus imitated his brother by packing his things.

They were quietly disturbed by the dark figure of a tall, old man who is covered in what looks like gravel. He was wearing a dirty cloak, robes and a handkerchief hanging out of his necktie.

'What are you two lads still doing in here?' The old man questioned. He had a very deep voice which involved a surprising tone. 'Everyone left ages ago! I daresay they're already in the castle starting their sorting, what are yeh doin in here? Get out yeh lazy gits! I'd run if I were you, you might not make it!'

'Sorry sir, we were asleep while everyone left, I wonder why nobody woke us up,' James asked, although regret what he said once he saw the blinds over his compartment. He must have put them there when they were sleeping. 'Oh.' James forcefully said.

With that said, the two wizards ran out to find a greeting Hagrid in their way. Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and normally escorted the young wizards across the lake and in the castle to begin the sorting ceremony. Hagrid's beamed over the two helpless wizards as his voice interrupted the silent, misty night.

'Er yeh are boys, where 'av yeh - Ahh, James Potter, been 'n 'nough trouble last year 'avn't ya boy? 'nd who's your friend 'ere? Follow me, up 'ere.'

'Sorry sir, but are you Hagrid?' Albus asked, having to look straight up, unable to see Hagrid's face above his beaming body compared to them, or anyone really.

'Yes I am lad, I 'spect you know I am the Care of Magical Creatures Professor,' Hagrid announced happily. 'But that's not teh worry ri't now son we gotta get yeh to the castle to get yeh'r sorting announced.'

'Yes Professor, my father has told me an enormous amount of information about you sir, you use to be the gamekeeper of Hogwarts?' Albus asked.

'Albus, he's a Professor, not a gamekeeper. What on earth are you speaking about, you're embarrassing Professor Hagrid!' James told Albus.

'Did yeh say Albus,' as Albus gave a nod, Hagrid continued, 'May I ask who yeh'r father is lad?'

'Harry James Potter, Professor Hagrid.' Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks, with a stern look on his face. 'I dare ask you know who he is?' Albus questioned Hagrid.

'Yeh'r Harry's son as well? Harry Potter?' Hagrid asked. Albus nodded. Hagrid turned his face towards James, with a look that said "I-dont-believe-this", and James nodded once more, strangely confused.'My, my, my! Yeh'r Albus Severus Potter. I heard the name before, I reckon it was in 'eh papers. So, yer Harry's second son? 'Ow many more is er?

'One more, Professor, just Me, James, and Lily, sir. She's starting in two years.' Harry replied, nervously.

Hagrid was hardly paying any attention as he made his way into the far-too small row boats compared to his huge self. Hagrid was already motioning them to settle in the boats to row across to the other end, where they shall reunite in the feast.

Once they were across, James attempted to open to doors handles but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and harder and nothing strained.

'Them doors will never open, there's a series load of enchantments and blasted spells put on this castle. Hagrid pulled out a large pink umbrella, similar to the one Harry experienced during his school years; and pointed it towards the doors.

'Alohomara, no, duo remplintem - Dang this blasted contraption, what is that spell-'

Suddenly, the two large wooden oak doors opened revealing an old aged witch who goes by the name Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

'Professor Hagrid, where have you been', McGonagall's voice was as high as ever, she was wearing her hair in a tower with the legendary bun. Her robes are emerald green, matching her bright eyes. She seemed older than anyone Albus had seen in his entire life. 'The ceremony has just begun, and there is one less empty seat. Who do we have here Professor Hagrid?'

'This, 'edmistress is James, and Albus Severus _Potter.' _Hagrid replied, putting emphasis on the last word, "Potter".

Professor McGonagall looked bewildered. She kept the same face for what felt like hours, but was no more than fifteen seconds; but for someone this old, it must be a record.

'I see, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's son? Yes, I certainly won't forget you, Mr. Potter. Welcome back,' McGonagall welcomed warmly, with a tint of sarcasm. She then, turned her gaze towards Albus, who turned redder than a tomato. 'I trust you are Albus Severus Potter; Son of Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Molly Weasley. First year at Hogwarts, and I hope you have a splendid year, I'm sure your father did, apart from trespassing, pranking, and wandering around four hours after curfew. You two should be proud of what your father has done for us nineteen years ago, as our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have not existed. I welcome Hogwarts as your home. Please follow me and we shall indeed join the ceremony as every other welcomed guest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one, It took me a while to write it because I couldn't think of much to say in such a small chapter. PLEASE REVIEW ! I need to know what I have to improve on! Since it's the holidays I'm going to be working on this story every day from now on after Christmas, enjoy<strong>

**- Firas**


	2. Chapter 2: A Messy Arrival

A Fresh Beginning: Albus Severus Potter

_Chapter 2: A messy arrival_

It has been a long eight hours since they first arrived on the Hogwarts Express. Albus and James are stuffed with the amount of chocolate and candy they ate alongside their journey aboard. The two boys have each taken their spot and napped until their arrival. The cauldron cakes have an effect that apparently makes you tired – or it could be the fact you cleaned the old witch of her trolley. Anyway – Albus had a faint dream which involves his father worrying about him. He couldn't remember anything but it all resolved in him waking up with the feeling of not moving. He could feel the Hogwarts Express stop. He knew they had finally arrived.

'James, wake up. James we arrived, James!' Albus finally yelled, waking his poor brother up, his hair untidy as ever.

'What Al?' James replied, eyes closed, still partly asleep.

'James there's nobody else on the train. I reckon they're already in the castle, I think we slept while everyone else left. James they missed us!'

At the last two words Albus shouted, James immediately woke up, straightening his back and taking his luggage out. Albus imitated his brother by packing his things.

They were quietly disturbed by the dark figure of a tall, old man who is covered in what looks like gravel. He was wearing a dirty cloak, robes and a handkerchief hanging out of his necktie.

'What are you two lads still doing in here?' The old man questioned. He had a very deep voice which involved a surprising tone. 'Everyone left ages ago! I daresay they're already in the castle starting their sorting, what are yeh doin in here? Get out yeh lazy gits! I'd run if I were you, you might not make it!'

'Sorry sir, we were asleep while everyone left, I wonder why nobody woke us up,' James asked, although regret what he said once he saw the blinds over his compartment. He must have put them there when they were sleeping. 'Oh.' James forcefully said.

With that said, the two wizards ran out to find a greeting Hagrid in their way. Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and normally escorted the young wizards across the lake and in the castle to begin the sorting ceremony.

''er yeh are boys, where 'av yeh ben? Sorting ceremony begins 'n nearly 'ive minutes. Better get yeh goin, follow me,' Hagrid's deep voice recalled.

'Sorry sir, but are you Hagrid?' Albus asked, having to look straight up, unable to see Hagrid's face above his beaming body compared to them, or anyone really.

'Yes I am lads, I 'spect you know I am the Care of Magical Creatures Professor,' Hagrid announced happily. 'But that's not teh worry ri't now son we gotta get yeh to the castle to get yeh'r sorting announced.'

'Yes Professor, my father has told me an enormous amount of information about you sir, you use to be the gamekeeper of Hogwarts?' Albus asked.

'Albus, he's a Professor, not a gamekeeper. What on earth are you speaking about, you're embarrassing Professor Hagrid!' James told Albus.

'Did yeh say Albus,' as Albus gave a nod, Hagrid continued, 'May I ask who yeh'r father is lad?'

'Harry James Potter, Professor Hagrid.' Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks, with a stern look on his face. 'I dare ask you know who he is?' Albus questioned Hagrid.

'Yeh'r Harry's son? Harry Potter?' Hagrid asked. Albus nodded. So did James, and Hagrid turned his face towards James, with a look that said "so-are-you?" and James nodded once more. 'My, my, my! Yeh'r Albus Severus Potter; and yeh'r James Potter? My I have been waitin' fer this day fer a lon' lon' time lads. 'ow's Harry?'

Just when Albus opened his mouth, Hagrid was already in one of the row boats motioning them to repeat the same and jump in.

Once they were across, James attempted to open to doors handles but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and harder and nothing strained.

'Them doors will never open, there's a series load of enchantments and blasted spells put on this castle. Hagrid pulled out a large pink umbrella, similar to the one Harry experienced during his school years; and pointed it towards the doors.

'Alohomara, no, duo remplintem - Dang this blasted contraption, what is that sp-'

Suddenly, the two large wooden oak doors opened revealing an old aged witch who goes by the name Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

'Professor Hagrid, where have you been', McGonagall's voice was as high as ever, she was wearing her hair in a tower with the legendary bun. Her robes are emerald green, matching her bright eyes. She seemed older than anyone Albus had seen in his entire life. 'The ceremony has just begun, and there is one less empty seat. Who do we have here Professor Hagrid?'

'This, 'edmistress is James, and Albus Severus _Potter.' _ Hagrid replied, putting emphasis on the last word, "Potter".

Professor McGonagall looked bewildered. She kept the same face for what felt like hours, but was no more than fifteen seconds; but for someone this old, it must be a record.

'I see, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's sons? You two should be proud of what your father has done for us nineteen years ago, as our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have not existed. I welcome Hogwarts as your home. Please follow me and we shall indeed join the ceremony as every other welcomed guest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**Albus Severus Potter: A Fresh Beginning**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: A Clumsy Arrival<span>_

Surprisingly, Albus was unable to find Hagrid anywhere, as the two wizards and headmistress make their way towards the Great Hall, which Albus had no intention of entering. Albus was merely nervous coming to the castle with a bunch of other first-years at his side, let alone walking in a room made up of every student and staff the castle holds only to scream their arrival. Many thoughts flew around in Albus' head, which suddenly stopped all for one as Professor McGonagall immediately stopped in front of two large doors, which behind them revealed the enormous Great Hall, lined with four long tables occupied by hundreds and hundreds of Witches and Wizards of all kind, pure blood, half blood, you name it!

* * *

><p>The noisy hall that was vibrating from ceiling to ground with laughter, debating on which house they'll be in, and excitement, suddenly quieted until all you could hear was the soft sound of their feet walking towards the front of the stand where Albus met his friends Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, and his cousin, who is also in the same year as he is, Rose Weasley, eldest son of his uncle, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Those are the only two friends of Albus' that were in his year which he knew, and liked. The quietness in the Great Hall was equally awkward, until the staring came in. It was all downhill from there. Albus couldn't focus correctly. He bumped into James trying to look over his shoulder, hitting his brother in the face, trying to avoid all the stares irritatingly. Albus apologized to his brother quietly and made his way over towards his friends as quick as he could pretending nothing happened, and waited until everyone turned away, until he greeted his friends in a whispered voice.<p>

'Where have you been Albus,' Rose questioned, in a concerned manner, that Albus found comforting knowing she cared for him. 'The sorting was nearly beginning until Headmistress McGonagall left to retrieve-'

Rose's whisper was interrupted by a more, higher, scratchy voice that belonged to the voice of McGonagall.

'We now have everybody we need to continue the sorting and get on with the feast, as I am sure you all are starving after a long ride on the train, although some of you,' McGonagall gave a stern look over towards James who was somehow forgotten by Albus and was sitting somewhere near a couple of second-years Albus have no clue who they were. As Albus was trying to figure out who James was sitting beside, McGonagall continued, 'Have stuffed your insides with junk that just shuts down your bo – And now, we shall bring out the sorting hat.' McGonagall quickly said, changing the subject carefully. With that said, the legendary Sorting Hat was brought out on the rusty old stool that was used since the word "Bogus" was around, now I'm talking years ago, possibly the last Ice Age.

The Sorting Hat was gently seated on the stool and began his song which quieted everyone down, their hands in the laps, enjoying the once-a-year song the hat sings for them. To most people, this is the best part of the ceremony, getting to see the Sorting Hat perform its annual song which teaches people about each of the houses and their nobilities.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<em>

United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<p>

"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might some day be divided.<p>

The Sorting Hat continued to sing its song until Scorpius interrupted.

'Do you reckon the Sorting Hat has to make his own songs for the start of term feast?' Scorpius asked, in a whispered manner, repeating the same expression Ron asked when he was about the same age as Scorpius. The answer was the same as the first, which was from a boy sitting in front of them, with dark brown hair, spike at the front, wearing black glasses and seemed to be around his fifth year in school.

'I was once told he spent the entire school year making up the next song for the next year. Each year it's always different, I reckon his life must be boring. I'm Wellsy Daniels. Fourth year starting from today, you're first years I'm assuming?' The boy named Wellsy asked.

'All three of us, yes. Nice to meet you Wellsy, my name is Albus Severus Potter, these are my friends, Rose Weasley, and this is Scorpius Malfoy. When do you reckon this will be over? It's taking a bloody long time' Albus asked, impatiently.

'Could take another fifteen minutes, maybe fifteen hours. The Sorting Hat is the only one who would know such a thing. I'm a Hufflepuff. What House would you like to be sorted into? ' Wellsy asked

Before anyone of the three had time to answer, the sorting hat seemed to finish his song, judging from his tone.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The Sorting Hat was ushered with applause from the students and was receiving "Hip Hip Hoorays" from nearly the whole school. Professor McGonagall was now standing up at the front of the Great Hall awaiting everyone's appreciation for the Sorting Hat and now for quietness.

'Excuse me,' McGonagall rang out, keeping her voice as straight as can be, which was rarely easy at an age such as. 'The sorting will be announced simply once your name is called out, you shall walk forward, take a seat on the stool, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on you, leaving the Sorting Hat to do its magic. Now, firstly,' McGonagall announced, scanning a large piece of parchment, 'Nabel Finnigan'

The young girl who by the name Nabel walked nervously to the front of the Great Hall, took a seat on the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head while closing her eyes, most likely pleading to be in the House she wants.

'Ravenclaw!' Cheers of joy and excitement shattered the Great Hall as Nabel made her way towards the third table down the left and took a seat near her friends. It looks as she had got her wish.

Nearly one hundred students were sorted in less than fifteen minutes and there were about ten people left to be sorted, which included Albus, Rose, Scorpius, four other boys, and three girls chatting nervously in between a sorting.

'Gryffindor!'

'Gryffindor!'

'Ravenclaw!'

'Grynffindor!'

'Hufflepuff!'

'Gryffindor!'

'Ravenclaw!'

Not too many Hufflepuffs, Albus realized, feeling anxious as him, Scorpius, and Rose were the last ones to be sorted out of all the First Years. What a Coincidence!

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy', McGonagall called up tirelessly.

'Goodluck Scorp!' Rose said, helping easing down the anxiety a bit.

'You can do it mate.' Albus added.

Scorpius took a seat on the stool, and placed the Hat on his head, awaiting the moment he has been waiting for ever since he arrived here.

What is it going to be?

'I think this one's a Hufflepuff!' The Hat yelled, leaving applause sounding from everywhere.

After Scorp took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, McGonagall cleared her throat again.

'Albus Severus Potter.'

Albus slowly made his way up to the front of the Great Hall, receiving a "Goodluck" from Rose, Scorp, James, and a few other faces he didn't recognize. He was surprised he managed to make it up there, getting his legs to cooperate with all the nerve racking going on in his head.

Albus took a seat on the stool, and felt the baggy Hat slip down over his forehead reaching his eyelids, much like what happened to his dad when he was being sorted.

Albus knew he was loyal, true, and he never lied once in his life – to his parents at least. Every other time it was a small lie like, "I brushed my teeth", or "I flossed between every tooth". Other than that, he is living a lie-free life at the moment.

'Ahh, loyal and truthful, Could it be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?' Albus heard the Hat whisper quiet enough for him to hear and only Albus. Albus thought very hard, he knew what his father said back at platform 9 ¾, that if he really wanted to be in a house, he had to set his mind to it and the Sorting Hat will take his request in change. But then again, did he really want to be a Gryffindor? Albus thought hard at what he where he wanted to be sorted. He used all the strength in his brain, focused on the House he cared about most and wanted to represent most loyal.

'Ahh, good choice, I see. Much like your father. He is a HUFFLEPUFF!' The Sorting Hat roared with thunder. Everyone showed their most appreciation for Albus, making him the happiest person in the world, or so he spoke to soon. He joined the Hufflepuff table sitting beside Scorp when along comes trotting Rose who apparently just got sorted into Hufflepuff as well, leaving most of the students in the Great Hall to jump with excitement, especially the Hufflepuffs, because they just gained three excellent students.


	4. Chapter 3: Naturally Talented

**Albus Severus Potter: A Fresh Beginning**

_Chapter 3: Naturally Talented_

Late the next day, fresh of season, Albus received his timetable, followed by his two friends; Scorp, and Rose. For a First Year, Albus felt his schedule was packed with subjects he couldn't even count. Albus remembered his father, Harry Potter; tell him about his first timetable and how he managed to attend each class. The answer was, in fact, he couldn't. The fact is, Harry had so much of an adventure he was too busy sneaking out at Midnight, fighting trolls, and coming face-to-face with one of the Darkest Wizard in the Wizarding World. Harry managed to give Albus a few hints and heads-up while they were still together the day before Platform 9 ¾. Albus knew he was going to have a tough year, stacked with homework and such. Already his first day, and Albus could tell there was more to magic than wand waving and silly incantations.

Albus met up with Scorp, who retrieved his timetable from Professor Filius Flitwick, head of Hufflepuff, and also their Charms Professor.

'Not so bad,' claimed Scorp. 'I have Charms with Gryffindor in thirty minutes. I'm going to the Common Room until then. Better get going.'

'Oh, wait up, Scorp, I do too, so does Rose. I reckon we have the same timetable, except for Divination. My father told me it was a waste of time, so I dropped out. Anyways let's get going, Blimey, who knows how long it'll take just to walk all the way up there. Could take hours if we don't know where it is, after you, Rose.'

'It's okay Al, I'll make sure you know where the Common room of your own house is by the end of the year. Trust me.' Laughed Rose, leaving Albus embarrassed.

With that being said, the three made their way up to the Hufflepuff Common room to kill a few minutes until their first Charms class of the term begins.

After having a thorough discussion of what they might be learning during their first Charms class with Flitwick, Rose got up, telling it was time for their first class.

As they made their way towards their Charms class, Albus couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew he was new to all of this, but the feeling of anxiety made it worse.

Scorp read the expression on his face and assured him, leaving Al expressionless.

'Al, don't worry, everyone's going to be nervous. So am I, its normal.' Scorp reassured. 'Who knows, it could be really fun'

Surprisingly, the three were the first ones to enter the class. There they their Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick gathering his things and making himself comfortable.

'Come in, come in. It's never a bad thing to be too early,' Their Professor motioned. Al could feel the anxiety act up again. 'Please take a seat in one of the chairs, wands out. We shall be starting a very important lesson today.'

As the three students took out their wands, leaving their bag at the side of their desk, in marched in the rest of the class, part Gryffindor, part Hufflepuff.

'Good morning'

'Hi Professor Flitwick, my parents have told me a lot about you'

'Cheers sir'

Professor Flitwick was bombarded with hello's and good morning's as the large group marched in, ready to learn. Flitwick took his place

'Hello Professor' at the front of the room and began his lesson.

'Good morning class, my name is, for all who do not know – Professor Filius Flitwick. I am the Head of Hufflepuff house, I teach Charms for all years, and I hope you enjoy your first class of the year. We shall begin with a basic charm I have taught many, many classes on their first year, such as this one. There have always been someone who does not get it on their first try, or first class – But that does not matter. I understand some of you are from a family that is not made up of Magical parents or siblings. I know where you are coming from, and this is why I am here to teach you. The charm we will be learning today is, the most commonly used incorrectly – the Hovering Charm,' Flitwick announced.

A bunch of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' flooded the room. Albus heard of the Hovering Charm, his father used it once before but never said the incantation aloud. Al wonders if you can do magic without the need of saying the procedure aloud, but in your mind alone.

Al's thoughts were disturbed until the class' sound slowly died away, and Flitwick continued.

'The Incantation that is needed to demonstrate is "Wingardium Leviosa". The motion used is simply a turn and flick; more in your wrist than your arm, rather. I shall demonstrate thoroughly. Carefully examine, class, as I am going to have one of you to try in a second.' Flitwick took out his wand, pointed it at a glass vase, and demonstrated the Hovering Charm for the class to see. 'This is also a non-verbal spell, in other words, you do not need to say the incantation aloud for it to work. But I doubt any of you are ready in terms of non-verbal spells. Now, who would like to demonstrate for the class? Anybody? Alright, I hate to do this, but I assume I need to choose somebody for myself. Hmm, let's see,' Flitwick looked around, possibly for the person who looked most anxious. Al tried to hide his head under his cloak, and knew immediately what was going to happen, when he saw the pointy feet of Flitwick pause from under his face. 'You there, what is your name, son?' Flitwick asked Al.

'Albus Severus. Albus Severus Potter, Professor.' Al managed to say, with the whole class staring at him, most likely remembering him from last night's ceremony.

'Well, another Potter. Glad I chose you, Albus, you shall demonstrate this correctly, I trust. Your father needn't more than two tries when I asked him to demonstrate. Now, come to the front of the class, take out your wand please. I Trust you remember the incantation and wand movement needed to perform the spell?' Flitwick asked. Al gave a firm nod and focused very hard on what he was going to do.

Turn and Flick. Turn and Flick. Turn and Flick. The words kept repeating in Al's mind. His mind is now locked on the wand movement, and now focused on the incantation.

Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa.

'Now, you are to cast the Hovering Charm on the teapot sitting on my desk. Be careful to focus on the Incantation and Wand Movement. Whenever you are ready, Albus.

Albus could feel every pair of eyes in the class focused where he was. The spell was hard enough, no need to mention pressure to add on to the anxiety. Al emptied his mind and pointed his 11 Inch wand, which was made of Holly, and the feather of a Phoenix, donated by Fawkes, at his target, the teacup.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Albus yelled and with further ado, red sparks flew out of Al's wand.

'That certainly is not right. You are forgetting the flick motion with your wand, try again.' Flitwick corrected. 'Remember, turn and flick.' Flitwick reminded.

Al was determined to get this right. He couldn't bother failing again, in front of the whole class. Everyone knows Al is Harry Potter's son, although Al never new _why _people stared at his father whenever they were in public. But all Al new was that he was about to master the spell most people never mastered until their second year, on his second attempt. Al was focusing harder than ever on the motion, forgetting the Incantation.

Albus felt his mind act for itself, and scream the Incantation, but no sound came out of his mouth. His wrist had a mind of its own, and reacted instinctively as he yelled

'Wingardium Leviosa'

The teacup rose high over the desk. Al flicked his wrist again, and set the teacup on Scorp's desk, wowing the class.

'Merlin's beard! Since when have you mastered non-verbal spells? Students do not learn that until their fifth year. I am very well impressed Albus. Well done, well done. Class, give him a round of applause for his marvelous effort. Well done.' Flitwick congratulated. 'Now, I would like you all to practice the Hovering Charm on the items placed in front of you. Once you have succeeded, inform me and I shall give you a more experienced object to cast upon. You may begin.'

Before anyone blinked, Rose's hand shot up in the air.

'Sir,'

'Yes, Miss..'

'Weasley, Sir. Rose Weasley. You haven't given us any object to practice on.'

'Think again Miss Weasley.' And with the wave of a wand, pillows appeared on everybody's desk, except for Al, who was greeted by a mini lamp, about the length of an Extra Large Butterbeer.


	5. Chapter 4: His Father

**Albus Severus Potter: A Fresh Beginning**

_Chapter 4: __Quidditch_

The next few weeks of school passed by fairly quickly. Each day felt like a repeat of the last. Al was learning quite a lot since he first started term. Apart from everyone else, Al was the best in his year. Much like Hermione was in her years, Al never studied as much as Hermione had, it was just in his blood; literally.

All of the staff in the school, especially Professor McGonagall, was fairly impressed by Al's Powerful magic. Most times, McGonagall was discussing with herself why Al wasn't put into Gryffindor, much like his parents and their parents'. But Al new why, of course. He realized he was very much brave like his father and his mother, but he was most loyal and trustworthy than anyone in his family had been. Al always stayed true to his word and nothing else. He never told a lie. But the most important reason was, in fact, friendship.

Al's two closest friends are, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rosalie Weasley, also known as Scorp and Rose. Al loved them very much, and would stay with them for anything, therefore, pleaded to the Sorting Hat to place him in Hufflepuff, where Scorp was sorted in first. Al knew he was going to be placed in Gryffindor at first, based on what the Hat told him. But, like his father said, the Hat takes your choice in consideration, and therefore placed him in Hufflepuff.

It's not so bad, Al thought to himself. He always wondered what it would be like to be in Gryffindor though, like his Father, Uncle and Aunt.

Harry and Ginny never told their children about Harry being the _Chosen One_, and how Harry defeated Lord Voldemort in 1998. They were waiting until the youngest of them all, Lily, turned of age Seventeen, the adult Wizarding age to be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, hoping they would all understand their story more briefly, and not have to put them through so much stress while they were all in Hogwarts with homework and studies focused on their mind as well.

* * *

><p>Al woke up after a very well deserved sleep, after his classes that seem to be getting restless each day. Al made his way down to the Great Hall, where he met Scorp and Rose.<p>

'There you are, about time you woke up sleepy head.' laughed Scorp, with half a bagel in his mouth.

'I guess I needed the sleep, we had an awful day yesterday.' Al said, restlessly

'You did, we didn't. We're still on all the basic stuff, learning about the properties of transfiguration while you're told to practice changing a pen into a bird. Lectured about the effects of a strong love potion, while you're brewing a Leaf Potion at the back of the class.' Rose said, making Al blush a bit.

'Yeah well, I didn't ask for it, I'm just a natural.' Laughed Al, with Rose and Scorp joining in

'It's Friday, we a flying class with Madam Hooch. I think the Ravenclaws are joining us too, do you reckon first years are allowed to join the Quidditch Team?'

'All you two talk about is Quidditch all day! Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch! Give it a rest! I'm starting to get a headache!'

'Didn't your father join the _Quidditch- _' Scorp was interrupted by Rose, who seemed irritated.

'That's it, I'm going to go up to the Common Room before our Flying class starts, maybe I can skip it, who knows!' Rose yelled, as she marched out of the Great Hall, leaving an expressionless look on both Scorp and Al's faces.

You can clearly tell Rose isn't a fan of Quidditch,

'Team as a seeker for the Gryffindors during his First year,' Scorp continued. 'That's incredible!'

'Yeah, I guess so. He told me he won the game for the team and won the House cup too. Apparently he's the best seeker to ever play for the Gryffindors or any other player in any house. He really is brilliant, he bought me a brand new Xfire 4000 for my birthday.

'Wow that's brillia-' Scorp was interrupted, for the second time this morning, by a dark haired, Turkish girl who Al recognized as Amera Nagathy. She's in Ravenclaw, and very smart.

'Hi Al, Professor McGongall would like to see you in her office immediately before your first class, she said it was important.'

'Thanks Amera, do you know what it's about?' Al asked.

'I think it's something to do with your flying class, because she told me it was urgent you came before your class. Also, I forgot to mention, do you have a broomstick of your own?'

'Yes I do, but it's not with me at the moment, it's at home. Why do you ask?'

'Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you to bring that as well, but it's okay, she didn't look too serious when she said it. You better get up there, I think our first class with you guys is in about an hour. See you there!'

'Yeah, bye Amera.' Al said, focused on what McGonagall wanted him for, and why she asked for his broomstick too.

'I'll see you later Ron, I guess I gotta get up to the Headmistresses office' Al said, without hearing what Ron said after.

It took nine minutes, four suites of armour, Nearly Headless Nick, and a few Portraits to get to the Headmistresses office. It was a bloody long walk.

Al waited until he caught his breath before he knocked on the door.

'Please come in, Mr Potter, close the door behind you if you will.' McGonagall's voice rang.

The office was a circular room, lined with shelves and books all around. It had items in every direction. Al could make out the sight of the Sorting Hat, and its famous stool in one of the 'corners'.

'I trust you are wondering why I have called you here, an forty-five minutes before your first and last class of the day, particularly Flying, with Madam Hooch is it,' McGonagall asked. As Al nodded, McGonagall continued, 'I am hoping your father told you when I found him flying during his first Flying class, and called him asking him to join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team after finding out what an amazing flyer he is?' Al nodded again, feeling stupid for not saying something this whole talk. 'Well, your father told me you inherited his skills of his role as a seeker, and your ability of flying, and I take his word for it, based on his performances while he was still in school, I thi-' McGonagall was interrupted by Al, who had a surprised look on his face, that McGonagall was expecting during this conversation.

'Excuse me, Headmistress, did you say my father told you about how well I can fly?'

'Yes, I think I just ruled that out. Now, I trust you know Quidditch is a big part of this school, and understand the privileges of being on a team?

'Yes, of course. My father told me all him and how he managed to play against players six years older than he was on his first year.'

'Yes, your father was a very skilled Seeker in his day, I hope he still has his talent. A great player can't lose his talent you know. Now, back on track, I am going to let the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain to practice with you and see how you do, if in his case accepts you in his team, you have my OK to play. I would like to inform you though, your father has been the only, person in all of Hogwarts History to play on the team in the first year. Do you understand this?'

'Yes Professor.'

'All right, please do me a favor, and don't tell your friends until after, you get appointed as being on the team or not? If anyone asks, make something up.'

'I will do that Professor, thank you very much, I am very grateful for this. Thank you.'

'Much like your father you are, Mr Potter. You're very much welcome, you deserve it, by what your father informed me. Thank your father though, not me.'

'Of course, thank you, again'

McGonagall chuckled.

'Oh, I almost forgot, do you by any chance have your own broomstick, it is not mandatory, but it would be more better to have one than the ones we provide at school.'

'Yes I do, but I left it at home, Professor. Is there any chance you can get my father to send it here?'

'Indeed there is, anything can happen if you are the Headmistress of Hogwarts,' Laughed McGonagall, something that doesn't happen very often, 'Now, you better head off to your flying class, I shall be watching from here, I can get a very good view from this angle. Now, off you go Albus'

Al realized McGonagall gave a weary shake when she called Al by his first name. Harry told him it was because he was named by two of the most bravest people he knew, also the Headmasters of the school. Apparently, one was the most powerful wizard of all time, and best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Albus Dumbledore. The other was just as brave, and a very fine wizard himself, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House. So Al understood why McGonagall called him by his last name, because she didn't like to remind herself of Albus and Severus.

XxX

With the need of only two portraits and one Suit of armor, Al was able to make himself to the Hufflepuff Common Room, where he met Scorp and Rose.

Al assumed Scorp told Rose McGonagall wanted to speak with him, because Rose immediately got up and asked him,

'Al, what happened with McGonagall? Are you in trouble? What did you do? Who else was involved? Are you okay?'

The questions kept popping out when Scorp managed to quiet Rose down and ask Al is a respectful manner what happened.

'I can't tell you, until after today presumably. It's a promise I made to McGonagall. Sorry guys. I think it's time to head to class, I reckon it's going to be outside. Let's go.' Al said, changing the subject.

They exited the portrait hole in the wall, and met up with two other Hufflepuffs, thankfully, who managed to make it towards the correct way for their class with Madam Hooch and the Ravenclaws.

Outside, they met the class getting ready in two separate lines, each facing each other. Al could make out the faces of a few Hufflepuffs he knew, Ariana Templant, Finniggan Lorence, Zachary Millian, and Taige Sin.

At the end of both lines, stoof Madam Hooch, her large black cloak, jet white hair standing up in all places. It's as if she just blowdried her hair with a vacuum cleaner. She looked too old to be teaching a flying class.

'I'm hoping this is the last of the group. Now, everyone get ready to catch your brooms.'

'Excuse me, Madam Hooch, where are th-'

'Accio Brooms' Madam Hooch said, pointed her wand towards the castle.

Out flew a large pile of brooms. Al figured they had a mind of their own, because each and every one landed on the ground next to the side of each student in the group.

'Does that answer your question, Miss Weasley?'

'Yes mam'

'Now that we have that settled, please pla – Mr Lorence, the broom will never come up, by physically pulling it off the ground. Listen to what I have to say first, then I trust you will understand what you have to do in order to get the broom to rise. Now, as I was saying, place your hand directly above the broom at your side, and with a demanding voice, say "UP". Like this, examine carefully please'

Madam hooch placed her hand over the broom and said "Up, demonstrating how to raise the broom up and let it know you are its user.

'Now, you try. Once you have correctly raised the broom, wait for further instructions please.'

With that said, everyone placed their hand over the broom at their side, and yelled, "UP". Only Al got it on his first try. Everyone seemed to get it on their fifth or sixth try, except for Scorp, who got it on his tenth. Al laughed at Scorp's failure.

'Oh shutup.' Scorp said, playfully.

'Well done everybody, especially you Mr Potter. Now, mount on to your brooms and do as I say.'

The rest of the class was just rallying a few circles around the designated area. It was fairly easy, very few managed to fail, which was very surprising, in Al's opinion. It's not like they were doing anything hard. But then again, Al thought that was a very harsh thing to say, or think about rather, because not everyone can fly as well as he can, he should be proud he has the gift he inherited from his father.

* * *

><p>Later that day, during their break for the rest of the evening, Al was interrupted during his talk with Scorp and Rose, by a Hufflepuff seventh year, who Al recognized as Diana Delaney. Diana was a fairly beautiful. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She smelled very nice whenever Al met her in the halls as they were passing by, or during class when she sat near him. She sounded very happy and confident as she spoke to Al.<p>

'Good evening Al, Do you remember your talk with McGonagall this morning?' Diana asked, leaving Al to nod as she continued, 'Well, we are starting "it" right now, I have everything you need in the locker room, follow me, and don't bring anything you're going to lose, we shouldn't be out there for more than an hour

XxX

Al met Diana outside on the Quidditch pitch after putting on the equipment Diana, who plays Chaser, and is also the Captain, set out for Al.

'How do I look?' Al asked, chuckling at his appearance. He felt embarrassed looking like this in front of such a pretty girl.

'Acceptable. Now, I trust you know the basics of the game, rules, vice verca? All right, that's great, you do know the Quidditch balls used in the game? Perfect, so we will just test out your skills for today, and I will notify you whenever I can after today if you make the team or not. Let's get started.

Diana made Al fly laps around the Pitch, Zigzags, Crosses, Dodge Bludgers, the balls Beaters use to knock out or distract the opponent so other players can score a point. Al was playing his role as seeker, and managed to do his best job. He knew he impressed Diana.

'Wow, you fly better than I've seen in all of my years at Hogwarts. Well done, Al! I can tell you, you have my yes already, but I'll have to look it through, just in case. All right, I better get going now, I have something to do right now, see you later, and great job today!'

'Thanks a bunch Diana! See you!'

Al was very happy. He knew he had a very positive chance of making the team, based on Diana's reaction to his flying. The only concern was what role he was playing. He had a lot to think about for today, but the first thing he was going to do was tell Scorp and Rose, and most importantly, send his father a very detailed letter thanking him for everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I put alot into it but I'm not sure if it was enough, tell me what you think. <strong>_

_**I'm so excited I got Al into Quidditch. I'm also happy him and McGonagall have a very positive relationship even though everyone knows McGonagall favors all students "Equally". But yes, guys, I hop you like it, please review the chapter, it doesn't take much to give your opinions! Unless they're really long that is, but I'm looking forward to reading them, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! - only reason I keep writing these chapters for you, I also plan on getting this finished soon, so chapters are going to be daily, hopefully!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Quidditch, Xmas, Reunited!

**I'm actually so sorry I haven't written a chapter for so long, I've been so busy with the New Year already and I'm returning to school this Monday, Jan 9****th****, so it's going to be tough, but I promise I'll add a chapter every Weekend.**

****My thanks go out to the following people for Reading and Reviewing, thanks alot guys, I loved reading them and I'll mention you in my chapters later on. I'm going to start adding my thanks' to people in the chapters I create that Review since they show their appreciation, I'll show mine gratefully. Here are the people I thank firstly: Sir Sean Connery, Hollystream, Sunshine72, thanks again guys!****

**I trust you all realize that these chapters have been SO SHORT to be posted every 6 days but it's only because it's the beginning, I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write during these chapters so that's why they've been so small. But trust me, they'll start lengthening :p haha. Just stay tuned, oh one more thing**

**I LOVE coming home and finding reviews on my storys, like even if they're negative I'll still go and tell my mom I'm proud of myself LOL, please please review my chapters, it's the best thing for an author of any type of story to find reviews of constructive criticism or any time of criticizing, so please read and review! Thanks, more chapters so stay tuned, I hope you like this long one! See you next week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Severus Potter: A Fresh Beginning<strong>

_Chapter 5:_

Al walked into the Hufflepuff common room, where he met his two friends, Rose and Scorp. He just returned from his tryout for Seeker with Diana, the Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff. Al was very confident but mostly determined to get the position of Seeker. He knew he was a good player, but wasn't all so good with nerves. He hated being under pressure; but he knew what he had to do.

'Care to tell us where you were' Scorp quickly questioned.

Al knew why they were the only ones left in the Common room, because most people were out enjoying their break; they were obviously wondering where he was.

'We know it involves something with Diana and Quidditch, Albus, why are you holding back? Even though you know I hate Quidditch. Like absolutely disgust it, and every living par-' Rose was quickly interrupted by Scorp who looked frustrated with Roses lack of staying on topic.

'Rose, get to the point' Scorp demanded.

'Well, I just think we have the right to know what Al was doing with Diana, and whatever _Quidditch_ had to do with it' Rose scolded when she said the word "Quidditch".

Nobody knew why Rose hated Quidditch so much. It could come from her mother, who disliked it as well, but those were only theories.

'Al, just spit it out mate'

'Well, I was going to tell you right when I walked in, until you both bombarded me with questions and demands. I promised Professor McGonagall I told you after it happened, in case anything happened that won't allow me to make the team or not.'

'Make the team or not? Bloody hell, are you talking about trying out for the Quidditch team? Mate, that's incredible!'

Al couldn't help but a little proud of what he's telling them as he gave a weary smile.

'Why are you so excited about that, it's just the Quidditch team, you act like you passed all your OWL exams.'

'Rose, this is better than OWLs, don't you realize Scorp is the second First year in all of history to join the Quidditch team, apart from his father?'

'I didn't technically make the team yet, Scorp. There's only a slight chance I have what it takes, I mean just because my father and all.'

'To think I'm wasting my time discussing whether or not you made the Hufflepuff Quidditch team or not, I could be finishing the Charms homework Flitwick gave us.'

'As if anyone cares, it's like all you came here for is to do work and not give the slightest emotion. Anyway, I knew this was going to happen the minute Diana asked you to follow her, I saw it in your eyes mate.' Scorp said, as Rose looked taken back.

'No you didn't, Scorp! Rose shot at him, 'You told me not just ten minutes ago you thought Diana was – OW, that hurt Scorp! Why did you hit me like that! You thought she was going to snog Al. I don't even know why you're so excited about all of this. It's not like you made the team.'

As she said this, she ran back to the girl's dorm leaving the two boys expressionless.

'I bet you a Galleon she's crying, Al'

'Why are you so rude to her Scorp? It's not like she did anything but criticize Quidditch, you made one of your best friends cry.'

'She'll get over it, don't worry'

'It's not me who's worrying, Scorp.'

XxX

Al woke up, mimicking Scorp who did the same. Scorp gave Al a look that said "I know I know, don't remind me' and got up to change, followed by Al who did the same – again.

After they got changed, they walked outside of the Portrait hole in the wall, guarded by the _large, _lady wearing an outdated pink dress.

'Good morning to you too' The Lady in the Portrait said, sarcastically.

The Great Hall was substantially crowded this morning, especially around the Hufflepuff table like some event was going on there.

'Bloody hell, is it just me or are the Hufflepuffs taking over the school?'

The two managed to find Rose who looked like a complete mess. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were red and swollen, and she had a napkin in her hand, which can only mean one thing.

As Al and Scorp walked towards their table, they were stared at by almost everyone in the Hall.

All Al could hear was "There he is, He's here, Let's go ask him!", over and over again.

Only one voice was able to calm this ruckus, and it was McGonagall.

'ENOUGH!', the whole room was quieted within seconds. 'Shall anyone care to fill me in on this loud chattering fulfilling reaching the limits of the Astronomy Tower? This noise has to stop!'

'Headmistress, I believe everyone is questioning Mister Potter here about his results of the tryout for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, correct me if I'm wrong.' Professor Sprout said as she walked towards the loud group in the Great Hall.

'Well, where is Miss Delaney, is she here?'

'I'm right here, Professor McGonagall,' Diana said as she walked in the Great Hall, bewildered by the noise escaping the room, 'And I brought the results from Al's tryout last night with me' taking out an envelope.

She walked up towards McGonagall and gave her the envelope, it contained a small piece of compartment, with visible ink which can be seen from the other side, possibly because she wrote too hard. Everybody quieted down for the reason being in the Great Hall this loud at morning.

After what seemed like hours to Al, who was a nervous wreck at this point, McGonagall cleared her voice, and straightened her expressionless face.

'Well, it seems the Hufflepuff team gained an excellent player!'

The noise in the Great Hall reached twenty times louder than what it was before. Every single Hufflepuff in the school was at the table, cheering, except for one – Rose.

'Now, please dismiss yourselves accordingly to what you are supposed to be doing right now. I don't want any more of this loudness, you almost shattered the windows!' McGonagall turned her gaze towards Al, who looked relieved and confident. He was waiting for this moment ever since he entered McGonagall's office wondering why she called him in. 'I leave you in the hands of Miss Delaney here, make your team proud like your father was in his year.'

McGonagall turned towards two fifth years fighting over something near the Slytherin table.

'Behave yourselves you mi–' Al heard McGonagall say, as her squeaky voice was overpowered by the congratulations and goodjob's by all the students at the table, leaving out one of his best friends, Rose.

'Thanks guys, Thanks, Just a second I have to do something.'

Al walked over to his sad friend, who didn't care about what just happened not only three minutes ago.

'I didn't get a "congratulations" from you Rose, what's the matter, you always compliment me, even if I do it wrong.'

'I just don't feel Quidditch is a big achievement when education is our first priority. Flying broomsticks and dodging badgers isn-'

'Bludgers.' Scorp corrected, as he walked towards Al and Rose. 'They're called Bludgers.'

'Yeah well, I don't care. As if I'd take anything you say, not after yesterday.'

'Look, Rose, I'm sorry I said those things about you. I didn't mean them, I don't even know why I reacted that way just because you insulted Quidditch. I shouldn't have reacted that way, sorry.

Rose sighed.

'Hey, I guess I can learn to love the sport, well, at least enjoy it, now that Al is on the team. And I accept your apology Scorp, thank you, that means a lot.'

'Brilliant, maybe you can learn to play it too!' Scorp added.

'No, that just won't happen, sorry Scorp'

Al suppressed a laugh, though it was weary, he was still happy about what just happened. Both his friends underestimated their reasons of fighting, and he was placed on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Al knew what he had to do, and went back up to the Common room to grab ink and parchment and went to take a seat next to his bed, where he found a clean, wooden desk normally used for homework.

The letter wasn't hard to write, because all Al did was spill out his emotions and how he thanked his dad for everything he did.

_Dear Dad;_

_ I just want to start off by saying my year so far has been thoroughly amazing as I was sorted into Hufflepuff, alongside Rose and Scorp, who have been a big help so far. I learned a lot already and I'm looking forward to more. Tell me again, how did you manage to attend EVERY class with so much to do? Everything seems so busy, but I'm not going to complain, I didn't have to save a stone that would grant immortality and come face to face with, with, umm, the person you defeated. Oh heck, Voldemort. _

_I'm looking forward to coming home for the holidays. I really miss you and Mom. Tell her I said I love her please, and don't forget to tell yourself that too!_

_Now, let's get to what I was going to say._

_Professor McGonagall wanted me in her office and I'm very sure you know why. I thought I was going to be in trouble, but it seems it's completely the other way around; (By the way, I havn't been in any mischief lately, unlike my brother who made the most detentions list that almost compares yours when you were younger). _

_Anyways, back to the point. Professor M. asked me if I wanted to tryout for Seeker in the Hufflepuff team and I accepted, and made it! Yes! I actually made it!_

_Thank you SO much dad, it really means a lot to me. I know I'm not that good, but I guess I can qualify. Everyone knows you were the best Seeker in any of the houses, and that was only in your First year! _

_I don't know if I should tell James, but I guess the words passing around fairly quickly, so I shouldn't have to waste my breath._

_I guess that's all I have to say, Dad, thanks so much again. I'm looking forward to coming home for on the Twenty Sixth of December. Love you, say hi to Mom and Lily for me. _

_Always Yours,_

_Al Sev_

* * *

><p>The month ran by at a fair paste as Al managed to finish his homework, and attend every Quidditch practice that took up most of his breaks during the Afternoons. It was rough for Al, but he didn't complain, he quite liked it. It is, in fact, what he signed up for. Never the less.<p>

It was exactly a week until the Holidays and Al was enjoying the only Afternoon break that didn't involve Quidditch. He was playing Chess with Scorp, and Rose was sending an Owl to her parents, who were having dinner with Al's family the day they return.

'Checkmate.' Scorp said, unsurprisingly. 'I hate to say this but you stink at Chess mate. I'm rather happy you joined the Quidditch team and not the Chess club.'

'Oh come off it Scorp, I wasn't eve-'

'Don't even say you weren't trying. That was your excuse the first time I beat you, and the second, and the fifty after that.'

'Yeah yeah, Rose isn't listening so you don't need to rub it in.' Al managed to choke out as he laughed until his guts hurt.

'Oh come off it, we all know you fancy her, Al. Remember last week?' As Scorp said the last three words, Al immediately stopped his laughter. In fact, he even turned more of a shade than Rose's hair.

'What happened last week?' Rose interjected, as the two boys didn't conjure direct eye contact. 'Did I miss anything?'

'Umm, no nothing, it's nothing Rose.'

'Yeah, nothing except th' Scorp was stopped when he recieved a wild glare from Al who looked completely embarrassed but furious at Scorp, who took it too far.

'So Rose,' Al said, quickly changing a subject, 'who did you write to?'

Rose continued looking from Scorp to Al, than answered his question after suspiciously curious of what they were holding back from her.

'Just my parents. Hey Al, did you know my family's coming over for Dinner on the day we return for the Holidays? Isn't that fantastic?'

Al looked over to Scorp who felt excluded from the conversation, and Al, who felt sorry for him, changed the subject.

'Yeah that's great, hey Scorp, are you any good at Quidditch? My father bought five Xfire 450s for Him, James, Lily and me, and an extra one for anyone to join.' Scorp's eyes shot wide open when he heard his father bought _five_ Xfires. Xfires were the newest, up to date, most brilliant broomsticks ever built to mankind. They power almost five times the speed of a Firebolt or Shocker 300. 'I was thinking you could come over soon and we could all have a great game.

Rose walked up and went back to her letter, clearly not wanting any part in the conversation, but generously showed no dislike in her face,

* * *

><p>The minutes turned into hours, the hours turned into days, and the days conjured into a quick and entertaining week.<p>

Al was ready to return back to the three people he missed the most in the world right now, his Mother, Father, and younger Sister, Lily, who was a year younger than him. Al had many things he wanted to tell him, things that he just couldn't fit in a letter, he wanted it to be face to face.

Al couldn't wait to tell his family about the classes he's taking and the Quidditch event that only his Father, him, and possibly James know about. He knew his Mother would be proud of him for following his father's footsteps, but he was afraid it would make his younger sister jealous.

Lily Luna Potter/Evans was the youngest child in the Potter family. She was a year younger than Al, and was attending Hogwarts next year, when Al graduated onto the second year. Al wanted to give Lily all the information she needed to know so she knew what to expect, he really was the best big brother he wanted and almost had. James wasn't so bad, it's just he doesn't give any care or thought into what he does, until it's someone he absolutely loves, like his grandfather. He was a mischief little boy, who always, and I mean always, got into trouble. It would be a miracle if it didn't happen.

XxX

Al walked up to his dorm and grabbed the things he was going to take with him. He searched for his cloak and bag he kept his stuff in, and walked outside the portrait hole, wishing the Fat Lady a wonderful Christmas. He knew it would be odd to say this to a portrait who didn't celebrate Christmas the way they do, but found it generous to do so anyway.

Al met many people who wished him a Merry Christmas, some who he doesn't know, but it didn't make a difference.

It was a long walk to the Great Hall as he spent most of the time wished a happy Christmas, but managed to do it. He met up with his two friends who gave him a cheery smile.

'Merry Christmas, Al!' They both enthusiastically said together.

'Thanks guys, Merry Christmas to you too!'

The three made their way to the breakfast table, but didn't eat too much as they wanted to save their empty stomachs for the delicious Christmas dinner that they were about to attend at Harry's house. On the other hand, Scorp reached for the Toast and smeared it with creams and eggs and other things that didn't even look edible.

'What, I'm hungry, aren't you?' Scorp said munching on his "Sandwich" while the two gave him a questioning look.

Al laughed at what looked like Jam, on Scorp's chin. He was about to say something until screechy noises came from the large window that let Owls in to deliver their mail.

Al searched the countless amount of screeching owls until he found his Owl, who stood out with his snow white fur that looked softer than a brand new pillow.

'He's beautiful Al, what's his name?'

'His name's Sirius, it's my father's godfather's name who died in his will, it seems it really meant a lot to him so I thought I'd name him Sirius in spite of his bravery. I've heard a lot about him from my mother, who offered the name in the first place.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Al, but that's a beautiful name.'

'Yeah it is, now are you going to take the letter he's holding or are you going to admire his feet next?'

'Yeah, thanks.. I guess.' Al said, unable to find an answer to what seemed like Scorp's question or insult.

Al took the letter from Sirius' beak and opened it. He was waiting for this letter for a week now and pressed his fingers against the soft brand new parchment his Mother, Ginny, bought at the beginning of the year. He began reading his letter, despite the curious looks on his friends' faces.

_Dear Albus;_

_I trust you're reading this letter the day of your arrival and are ready for a great Holiday with your family. I want you to know really quickly I'm glad you accepted McGonagall's offer and joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and I'm very glad you were in Hufflepuff. I always knew you valued hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and mostly fair-play. I have a lot to say so I'm going to say it to you when you arrive, I want you to take the train home, until you're in your Fifth year when I can pick you up, which I'm sure James won't like because of the thought of a Dad picking up his own son._

Al who gave a quick laugh, left Rose and Scorp in strong curiosity as he read on.

_You're laughing right now because of how ridiculous the thought may seem, and I completely agree with you. I hope you have a great ride back son, and you're welcome everything, but it wasn't me who told McGonagall, it was your brother._

_I love you Al, so does Lily and Mom, see you soon!_

_Your Father - _

Harry James Potter

Al looked up to find Scorp looking up at him with a questioning look. Rose was too busy reading her own letter to give any attention.

'It was my Dad, he didn't say much, just hoping I would have a safe ride home.' Al filled him in.

'Oh, well the train is leaving in.. THE TRAIN IS LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!' Scorp yelled, causing Rose to jump out of her seat and run out the door, pocketing her letter.

'Bloody hell, let's get going Al!

They ran up to the only exit out the castle that didn't have five billion charms and locks on it, though you never know. Filch was there making sure the right people left for the Holidays and the people who stayed didn't. Filch was the caretaker of Hogwarts, though he has a mean attitude and tendency of catching students in his halls the minute they step in, at least that's what Al's father told him.

Al could make out his brother who caught his eye and waved over to him, motioning to hurry up.

'There he is, that's my brother.' James told Filch. 'Quickly Al, we're about to miss the train!'

'Hmm, Albus Severus Potter, ah yes, you're free to go.' Filch turned his gaze back to James, 'Now you I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh? Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off you go, get out of here before I give you another detention for not listening. Get on now.'

'Bloody hell. That Squib put me in detention for the most rubbish reason!'

'What's a Squib?' Scorp asked.

'I'll tell you on the train.' Al replied.

xXx

The train back wasn't too bad, compared to the time he spends in all his classes, it was quite an enjoying ride back home. Al was ready to see the people he missed most in the world.

After hours of moving, Rose woke up with a jolt meaning the train just stopped. She thought she was the only one who woke up, but thought twice when all three of their heads sat up.

'Are we there all ready?'

'Yes Scorp, we've been sleeping the whole time.'

'Well then, cheers!

Platform 9 3/4 was the same as it had been Four Months ago. As Al got off the train with two friends and brother, he couldn't make out the head's off his parents and sister throughout the whole crowd, until his eyes gazed towards the back near the wall that separated King's Cross, and found them; Lily, and his parents.

'There they are!' Al exclaimed as he ran towards the rest of his family. He gave his Mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek, his Dad the same, and even Lily. James merely hugged his parents and greeted Lily with a "Hey, how's it been Lills"

'How are you guys, enjoy the first Term so far? Tell me all about it at home, I'd love to hear all of it, I'm sure Lily wants an inside scoop on what's been going on inside the Castle walls me and your Mother once been in.'

They made their way towards the Floo gate and Ginny took out a pouch with what looked like a green powder.

Ginny quickly taught them the basics and tips as James groaned and entered first.

'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!' Shouted James, quickly and clearly. Lily did the same, then it was his turn. Al was a bit nervous, but after all that happened during his first term, he had nothing to be afraid of and repeated the same his siblings did.

The family was now at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which once belonged to Sirius, now passed on to Harry. The place was run down because of Death Eaters until a group of the Ministry of Magic cleaned it up a little, making it safe enough for kids to live in.

'Mother, didn't you say our house once owned a House Elve, and that he was Dad's?'

'Yes Darling, your Father did. His name was Kreacher, but he's now a Free Elf like all other Elf's. He left because he was free'd by Hermione's speech at the Ministry, remember that story I told you? Well this is the other part I forgot to mention, she free'd every Elf that was used to do work around the house and take orders from it's "Master". But she created this group called "S.P.E.W", though I forget what it stood for but it worked and she free'd every living Elf at only age Twenty. Maybe you should do something similar, sweetheart. You can ask her about it when she and her family come over for the Christmas Dinner.'

Al wasn't paying attention too much as to what his Mother told Lily. He was too focused on tonight and the Dinner he was going to have with the Weasley family.

xXx

The Weasleys arrived late after Seven for the Christmas Dinner. Al recognized Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Hugo Weasley, and Rose, one of his best friends.

'Hermione, it's so great to see you! Come in.'

'It's nice to see you too Ginny. Where's Harry? Oh no, did we come to early? Ron does that sometimes, I'm sorry'

'Miss me already 'Mione?' Harry said as he walked in the living room. 'It's only been a month since I haven't seen you!'

'Only? Harry if you talk like that some more I might think Wrackspurts have gone inside your head, we haven't been this far apart since we saved the world from.. _that one guy_.' Hermione said, daring not to say his name in front of her children. Harry quickly shot a glance to Al with a look that said "it's okay to say the name".

'Hermione only doesn't want to lie to her children, Al. It's okay, she doesn't want to say something in front of her children that doesn't exist.'

The rest of the family's greeted each other and sat down at the dinner table ready for the feast that smelled delicious from the kitchen.

'Harry, I reckon Ginny didn't help you at all with that, did he?' Ron laughed, sarcastically insulting Ginny.

'I heard that!' Ginny called from the kitchen, making he way towards the table setting more and more food in front of them. 'You know, my Bat Bogey Hex is more powerful than when we were younger. Don't you forget that Ron!'

'Bloody hell, that was terrifying, worse than our adventure when we were younger! Remind me to never insult her again!'

Harry and Hermione laughed, and Ginny joined in. The kids didn't have any clue as to what they were talking about, so they didn't understand anything and decided not to care.

Al stared over at Rose, who really did look stunning. She looked wonderful today, and Al couldn't help buy stare at her. Rose looked over and her eyes locked in with Al's, when they both realized what they were doing and quickly looked away.

The rest of the food was now at the table, the Christmas tree was up, and they were ready to enjoy a perfect feast, until Harry spoke up.

'I reckon there's something missing, just something.'

Just as Harry said that, in walked in the Draco Malfoy, trailing behind was his wife, Astoria Greengrass, and their only child, and Al's best friend, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy.

Everyone was surprised, except for Ginny, who spoke up.

'Like that?' Ginny questioned Harry with a smile on her face.

'Exactly like that.'

With that being said, they all took their seat. Draco sat beside Hermione, and on the other side was Harry, who sat beside Astoria on the corner seat, than Ron, Ginny, Hugo, Al, Rose, and finally Scorp. It was very scattered, but considering they were all reunited and friends, it didn't matter to them.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you liked this guys, please read and review, I miss seeing reviews in my email ! :\ I'm having a very bad day so please make me happy with those reviews, and I dont know what to write for the next chapter, so can someone please give me any ideas on what you would like to read throughout the next chapters, and I'll put it in, every single one of them! I promise! Thanks, Goodnight!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Headmasters of Hogwarts

**Authors Note:**

**How's it going guys, I feel great today, no school (Yay) so I hope you're all ready for a new chapter! I really have nothing to say for you all except R&R (Read & Review) because it helps so much.. I've tweaked the story a bit thanks to a few of your reviews mentioning flaws. So yeah, please Read and review, not only does it help develop a better story, but it makes my day even better, yeah, you make it better ! xD.. Enjoy guys :)**

**P.S. I was asked in a review to continue with the Christmas feast and bring everyone together, so here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A Fresh Beginning: Albus Severus Potter<strong>**

_Chapter 7:_ The Headmasters of Hogwarts

The Christmas Feast couldn't have gotten any better. It was the perfect Christmas, and Magic wasn't mentioned! Albus Severus was pouring more Gravy on his Mashed Potato's, Scorp was talking to Rose, Hugo was talking to his Mom, Hermione, on the other side of the table, interrupting her and Ginny's chat, and Harry, Draco and Ron were in a deep discussion.

Draco Malfoy used to be the Golden Trio's enemy during Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron were always made fun of in some sort of way when Draco and his two friends Goyle and Crabbe turned the corner. But mostly, it was just Harry and Draco. Everything was always a competition between the two, whether it involved whoever caught the Golden Snitch and won the game, or whoever won the match in the Dueling Club.

But things have eased up a bit, considering Harry saved Draco's life countless time during the Second Wizarding War. What used to be rivalry between them, was pushed aside as the years went on, with kids of their own they couldn't be acting the way they did.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron did _not _want to give their children the life they had when they were still in school. They didn't want them to make enemys or make and be made fun of. It wasn't going to be like that, and that specifically is what the three were in strong discussion about.

'It's been like this for years you know Harry. I didn't want it to be like that during our First Year. I was about to shake hands with you and make friends, but you just turned your back on me. It all could have changed you know.'

'Yes, indeed it could have, but that's not what we should be speaking about now.' Harry replied, making his voice louder so the whole table can hear now, 'What matters now is everybody we love is here right now.' He announced, shooting a glance to Ginny and winking when she caught the glance.

Just as everybody was returning to their Feast, down walked in James, Harry's son.

'What is all this noise about,' James said, strongly focused on the item in his hand. Al recognized it as the one he bought from his Family's trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes last Summer. 'Has the din-' James paused as he caught the eye of the Malfoy family. James felt very surprised at the fact his father's worst enemy was joining his family with one of the most important family dinners of the year. 'Oh, I didn't see you guys there, I would have came earlier I was just trying to get this blasted f-'

'James take your spot at the table please.' Ginny ordered in a very calm tone that meant she was serious.

'Hey Scorp,' James greeted as he reached to put something on his plate. 'Have you been bullied yet by anyone yet or what.' James laughed playfully, Al and Rose joined in. 'The question goes to you too, little First Years.'

The two stopped laughing and went back to their food.

Everyone returned to their plates and discussion until they were interrupted a second time by a knock on the door.

Al got up from his seat and went to open the door, until his father stopped him.

'Al sit back down, I'll get it.'

'But dad I'm right he-'

'Albus - Sit back down.' His father demanded. Albus didn't know why his father was so cautious about these things. He had to put a series of charms outside his backyard where Al was aloud to play, he rarely let Al walk to the store unless he was with an Auror.

Harry took out his wand and opened the door. With an unexpected surprise, in walked in the kids' Herbology teacher and his Wife - Neville and Luna Longbottom.

'Bloody hell, you lot scared me to death. I thought you were someone else.' Harry surprisingly said as he watched one of his school friends walk in.

'Dad you know Professor Longbottom?' Al and James asked very surprised by what they are seeing right now. Their Herbology teacher in their house, this could only mean one thing.

'Professor, about that Dung bomb in class, it wasn't me I- well I- It's just wel-' James stampered trying not to let his father hear, who was standing right behind him, hovering over his son.

Neville let out a laugh and Luna merely giggled.

'I'm not here about you're little incident that caused my room to smell like the Sorting Hat.'

James laughed uncontrollably and the others let out a weary laugh, except Harry who realized how much the Hat meant to him and what would happen if it didn't aid him in the Chamber of Secrets. Still, it was a hat, but it was too important to make fun of, especially because it belonged to Dumbledore.

'Now, shall we get back to the table?'

'Of course, let me just take off m-'

Neville stopped in his tracks. Luna, on the other hand took off her coat but as she was about to put it on the coat Hanger, something Muggles use to hang their coats, Neville stopped her.

'Luna, sweaty, we're going home, I forgot to ah, grade those papers. I have a lot you know it's just school and, yes, see you later.' Neville said, as he opened the door.

'Neville, Luna, where are you two going, you barely got here three seconds ago!'

'Guys where are you going? We didn't even get to say hello!' Ron and Hermione said together. But Draco and Astoria got up as well.

'Well I think it's time for us to go, it appears that we've interrupted Neville's visit. Sorry, we'll be going now, let's go Scorpius. Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, put on your cloak and grab your mothers arm.'

With that said, Draco grabbed Astoria's arm, who grabbed Scorps arm. Scorp took one last look at Lily, and the three vanished with a loud crack.

'What's gotten into them?' Hermione asked the remainder at the table.

'I think I know exactly why, and you do too, Hermione.'

xXx

The train ride back to the school was the same as always - Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Juice, Nap the rest of the way. Al, Rose and James were sharing a compartment together and never caught the wild blonde hair of their friend, Scorp since they left at the Feast.

After another thirty-six minutes of napping the three awoke with a jolt, once again telling them the train has finally reached a stop.

'What was that?' James asked tiredly, sitting up straight.

'The train stopped, James, we arrived.. why do you have to keep asking that. I must say, two years haven't done you any good.' Al told his brother, as he also sat up straight and began packing things he needs into his bag, followed by Rose.

Once they finally reached the large Oak doors they let Hagrid do the rest. The first time this happened Hagrid needed McGonagall's help, but Al's hoping he figured out what spell is needed to open the doors.

'Ah, 'Er we go! Barely broke a'swet, ay!'

The large group that had went home for the Holidays was finally reunited with the large castle everyone can call their home. The place is exactly like Al left it, and loved every sight of it.

The Headmistress appeared at the top of the staircase in her Dark-Green Emerald robes, her hair tied up in a bun. McGonagall looked surprisingly happy this evening, "I bet she got that robe for Christmas, maybe that's why she's happy" Al thought, but shook the thought out of his mind immediately because of her agreeing to place him on the Quidditch team. Al felt a strong wave of loyalty to McGonagall, not only because of what she's done but because of how old she is and takes care of such a crowded school. Not to mention her meetings and other Headmistress things she attends.

'Thank you Hagrid for returning the students safely back to our castle. Students, you are to have a free evening and the Great Hall is available for Dinner whenever you would like, please enjoy your Afternoon and sleep well, I trust you all have very important classes to attend tommorrow.'

The students all left except for Al, Rose and James who realized this also stayed back. The halls were exceedingly quiet today. You weren't able to hear a thing, not even Peeves' loud tantrums!

'Headmistress, I have a question for you, is there any way I can speak with you, possibly right now?'

'I have very many things to do with a very limited time, Mister Potter.. I- well yes, I assume I can make some time for this question of yours, follow me up to my office please.'

Al could hear James and Rose whispering questions to each other but thought of not to answer them as it'll all be clear to them once they're in McGonagall's office.

'What is this about?' Al could hear James and Rose.

'I don't know! I came because I didn't want Al to go up there alone, besides why did you come?'

'I was curious, is that an offence!'

'No but being rude is!'

'Guys, be quiet! That is the Headmistress you know!' Al demanded.

'Yes, listen to Mister Potter here you two.' McGonagall interjected, leaving the three speechless.

After a long walk up to the Headmistress office they finally had a few seconds to stretch out their legs as McGonagall whispered something to what looked like a statue of a Gargoyle. Al never thought about why the Headmistress' office was so far up the castle, it could be because McGonagall likes privacy, but still, it felt like they were 'walking' a marathon!

Once the gargoyle moved aside, the group entered the Headmistress' office. It was exactly like Albus seen it not long ago when he was announced his Quidditch tryout. The large, circular office covered with many windows and portraits of prior Headmasters and Headmistress' was extremely fascinating.

Both James and Rose were bewildered by the sight of what's in front of them. But of course, the two haven't been in the Headmistress' office before. Most likely not even near the Headmistress' tower, Albus thought.

The office was stacked with large and old bookcases filed with spell books of some sort. They were each covered with dust and rust and it was the least thing in the world Rose would want to be in the same room with.

'Well, may I ask what this is you wanted to speak about, Mister Potter?' Professor McGonagall asked, with a stern look upon her face that set a tickle down Al's spine.

'Yes, well, umm. Headmistress McGonagall, I would just like to ask if Scorp w- I mean Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy; has he arrived here yet - from the holidays?' Al stuttered. He really was afraid of anything that might have happened to one of his best friends. What if he never came back? What if he was just home schooled?

'Well, as you say he was away for the Christmas break, I assure you he arrived back safely and everything is perfectly fine. I am positive our caretaker, Mister Filch, has everything under control - at least I hope.' McGonagall assured, as she muttered the last few words under her breath, carefully letting only herself know.

'I heard that, Headmistress!' claimed a dark haired guy in the one of the portraits.

'Yeah well, Filch was never a bloody good caretaker.'

'Indeed he wasn't!' agreed another Portrait.

'Enough! Can't you ignorant fools be quiet!' One of the Portraits silenced. The man in this portrait was second from the top. He had wavy black hair that just reached the bottom of his neck. He is wearing a black cloak and has minor scars upon his face.

'There, there, Severus. Let Professor McGonagall and the children continue with their conversation. I am sure it is very important.' Said a very old man whose portrait was at the top of the rest. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Professor McGonagall stared at Albus for a few seconds. It was as if she was reading his mind. The portraits, who were silenced by both portraits, were also waiting to hear what McGonagall was about to say. The looks on McGonagall's face were always expressionless.

'Yes, well, I knew the minute you arrived here at Hogwarts you were going to ask this question. Your father asked the same question when he was here, but it was not I who answered him. It was Albus Dumbledore, and the is exactly who is going to answer your question. Now, I would like all of the portraits except for Severus and Albus to leave, children - follow me out please, we shall join the others to the Great Hall.'

'Professor.' Al said, quickly.

'Hmm?'

'How did you know what my question was? Can you, well-'

'I am a professional Legilimens. I can, very well indeed read your thoughts and extract your feelings. I am able to look into your mind and see your past. But that is not to worry, you have an important question to ask two prior Headmasters here at Hogwarts. Carry on, if you wish.'

'Thank you, very much, Professor.'

Albus was now left alone with what were two previous Headmasters of Hogwarts that carried on. It seemed as they were the most noble because they were at the top of the chain. Al didn't know who they were as he didn't learn too much magic at home - it was an underage wizardry law that his father spoke to him about. But all Albus knew was that he had to ask what he wanted, and find out now. He was sick of all the people staring at him and his father whenever they were out in public. He hated it when people cheered as they walked down Diagon Alley for the first time. Al knew it all linked to one thing, and it was about to be answered directly to him.

'Good Afternoon, Headmaster- Headmasters. It is a pleasure to meet you, both.'

'The pleasure is all mine, my boy. I never thought any son or daughter of Harry would know who I was or have the decency to say hello. I trust you know who I am?' The old man in the portrait asked.

'That is, the problem, Prof- Headmaster. I mean, I do now. I know that you are a Headmaster, and your name is Dumbledore.'

'Very well correct. You catch on quickly Albus.' Dumbledore chuckled as he recalled Al's name. 'I must say, it is a very odd feeling repeating your name in addition to another person.'

Dumbledore seemed like a very nice person, Al thought. He really did know how to laugh, but how does he have a relationship with his father?

'Severus. Severus, please use the courage I know you have to greet Harry's son.' Dumbledore told him. But the man whose name was Severus Snape wasn't in the portrait. This time Dumbledore looked serious. Dumbledore's surprisingly calm voice clearly meant that he was serious. 'Severus, you do know who Albus _Severus _Potter is, I trust?'

'Indeed I do, but thank you, Dumbledore.' Snape's low and echoing voice reached as he walked back into his portrait. Yes, indeed it is a pleasure to meet you.'

Snape said this with a sarcastic tone in his bulgy voice, but Al and Dumbledore found it best not to mention it.

'I do recall you had a question to ask, continue as you wish.' Snape reminded.

'Oh, yes, thank you, Headmaster. I have a question and I don't know if this is the right place to ask, but can you please tell me what you know about my father and why everyone fancies him here?'

'He didn't tell you, did he?' Severus said again, sarcastically. Al clearly knew his father and Severus had an unhealthy relationship judging on Snape's lack of manners.

'Yes, please, my boy, take a seat in the chair, may you. This is quite a tale, I must say. Let me sum this up for you , I don't want to add any details at such a young age, but yet again, your father has been through more than the oldest wizard you can speak of in just his first year.'

Snape gave a small huff of ignorance, but made sure Dumbledore didn't hear. It was very clear that Dumbledore was the bigger man, and therefore Snape obeyed everything Dumbledore said and gestured.

'May I ask, what this is that my father did that was so important? I mean, he didn't tell me anything. But I really do feel I have the right to know. It's been bugging me ever since I stepped foot in Diagon Alley.'

'Yes, I understand why your father wouldn't have told you anything. But I know Harry more than I know anyone in the world, and I can assure you this will all be laid out for you sometime in the near future. It is not my decision to tell you about anything your father has accomplished in the past. I am very aware everyone in the wizarding world is warned to not say anything about this by Kingsley Shacklebolt, that is the Minister of Magic, am I correct? Yes, now, once your father has given me or any other person permission to tell you what has happened, I can do as you wish, but in the meantime, I cannot, and I apologize for this.'

'But sir-'

The portrait faded out at a quick pace leaving Harry and the portrait of Severus Snape alone.

'I understand your reason to know what happened in the past involving your father, and I can only tell you so much that as much as your arrogant and ignorant father is, he was the bravest man I know. You will soon find out your father's tale and pay your respect to him as we all did - by all I am speaking of all of the wizarding world. I ask you of one thing, that is, that you never disrespect him or give him a hard minute. He has been through more than you can imagine and I want you to do as I say, is that understood?'

'Yes, Professor.' Al nodded in agreement, as Snape's portrait also faded away leaving Al alone in the large office. He decided to join the rest of his peers in a nice and relaxing dinner, he did have something to look forward to anyway.


End file.
